Forever and Always
by JazmineThePikachu
Summary: It's been a year since Natsu proposed to Lucy. Now, it's Christmas Eve and Natsu isn't home yet. What could've happened? Is he alright?


**First oneshot! And songfic! Anybody see Wolf Children? (English subbed or dubbed) There's almost no stories for YuHei! (YukixSouhei) Now that I think about it, he wasn't in any middle school pictures, did he move? Is he dead!? DID HE ABANDON HER!? *Shakes nearest person* TOO MUCH CONFUSION! Jazmine hit herself in confusion! It's super effective!**

**Ame: Stop shaking me-e-e! And really? A Pokemon reference?**

**Me: They need a sequel 0-0 with you, Yuki and Souhei. I'd buy it in a heart beat. Anyways disclaimer!**

**Ame: Jazmine doesn't own Pokemon, Wolf Children, Fairy Tail or the song Forever and Always.**

**Me: Check out the song! It's great!**

_She sitting at the table_

_The hours getting later_

_He was suppose to be here_

_She's sure he would've called_

A young blonde girl sat at a table. It was Christmas Eve. She couldn't help, but wonder where a certain pink haired man was. Everyone else was there. Erza, Juvia, Gray, and Gerald. She even managed to get Levi to bring Gajeel!

"Juvia is curious, where is Natsu-san, Lucy-chan?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Oh! Natsu is just running late. He's probably stuck in traffic. Don't worry!" She smiled. On the outside, Lucy looked calm and collected, but on the inside she was freaking out. She was worried about Natsu. She tried calling him, he didn't answer.

_She wait's a little longer_

_There's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they've seen him_

_Why is something wrong?_

She sighed and looked to all of her many friends.

"Hey…any of you seen Natsu at all today?" She asked nervously. They all shook their heads.

"I can't say I have." Levi said.

"I haven't see Pinky at all today, sorry…" Gray shrugged. She looked down.

"Oh no, it's fine Gray!" She put on a smile. Not a real one, a fake reassuring one. All she could do was wait and worry, worry about Natsu, her Natsu.

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly, the phone rings_

_A voice says 'Something's happen' and she should come right now._

Lucy looked out the window, that's when she heard her phone rining. The blonde girl stood up.

"I'll get it!" She went and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, is this Lucy Heartfilia?" A firm voice asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"I'm , Natsu Dragneel has been in a accident. We advise you come to the hospital immediately.'' He had hung up. She dropped the phone. Her brown orbs becoming smaller. She bid her friends farewell as she drove off to the hospital.

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knee first._

Lucy thought of last year. Her and Natsu were at the place they had first met.

**Flashback**

A bar and Grill restaurant. It was very famous. The staff was rowdy, but they had kind hearts. The bartender was the scariest of them all, even if she was like a angel, get her mad you'll meet a devil. A pink haired man worked there. He was a waiter. One day he met a blonde who changed his world.

"Hello I'm Natsu I'll be your waiter Miss…?" He looked at her.

"Lucy, and I would like the shrimp cocktail please." She placed her menu down, staring at him.

"Coming right up Luigi!" He gave her a goofy, lopsided grin. She glared.

"It's Lucy! Not Luigi!" He chuckled, walking off. After her food, she asked for the check. He gladly gave it to her.

"You might want to look on the back." He winked. She raised a brow, but did as told.

And on the back was his number. She smiled mentally.

"Oh waiter!" She called out. He came over.

"Yes?" He walked back to her, a small smirk playing on the his lips. She flicked him, but smiled.

"Here's my number too." She handed him a paper. He looked at her weirdly and called the number right there. Sure enough, her cell phone was ringing. She picked it up playfully.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, yes this is Natsu Dragneel, I want to know if you want to go grab dinner or something next week." He smirked.

"I'd love too!" She smiled at him, "Pick me up at 8 on Friday, My address is Fiore street apartment 27 A." He nodded rapidly.

"See you then…" He hung up, and started laughing. Lucy joined in. They dated for about 3 years. Natsu had brought her to Fairy Tail for a date one day.

"Natsu why are we here?" She asked. Lucy loved Fairy Tail. Her friends worked here, but Natsu never brought her here on regular dates. He brought her on special occasions.

"Well, I thought all of the employees should see this." He chuckled. She raised a brow,

"Luce…It's been exactly a year since you came here, and I first saw you. Today is December 24th our anniversary." He smiled.

'I know that Natsu, is that we're here?" She asked, smiling as well at how sweet he was being.

"Yes…but I don't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend Luce." He told her. Her face grimaced. Did he want to break up with her? She was about to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want to be that…I want us to be something more." He got down on his knee. She put her hands on her mouth. Her pink haired boyfriend took out a ring.

_And he said:_

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old to together, forever and always." He said, "So Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" She hugged him, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Don't you already know the answer to that!?" She wailed, giggling.

"Aha! I told you he'd propose Gerald! Give me my 20 bucks! You too Gray!" The bartender, Mirajane said happily. The both grumbled handing her twenty dollars each. Everyone cheered for the newly weds.

**End**

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks up to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls_

_A maze that's never ending_

Lucy stopped daydreaming, and parked her car. She speed walked into the hospital.

"Excuse me! I've come to see Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" She said hastily. The nurse nodded.

"You must be Miss Heartfilia, follow me."

She followed the nurse. They walked for what seemed like it would never end. The nurse stopped. Lucy was in front of a blonde doctor. He had a scar above his eye.

_They talk about what happened_

_But she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face_

_As she walks into the room_

"You see Miss Lucy…Natsu was driving and a drunken driver seemed to have hit him, then sped off." Dr. Eucliffe had explained. She almost didn't hear. His voice came out muffled. She just thought of the accident.

"Would you like to see him?" He asked. She nodded, she wanted to cry, she wanted to just break down in tears, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. Lucy opened the door and walked in slowly.

_She sits by his bed side_

_Hold his too, tight_

_They walk about the kids they're gonna have_

_And the good life_

_The house of the hillside_

She sat down on a chair. Natsu was hooked up to machines, and a beeper (**?**) He was breathing barely breathing. His oxygen mask came off.

"Luce…?" He asked. She smiled, tearing up.

"Yes it's me Natsu…are you ok?" She asked. He nodded slightly.

"I've been through worse…" She started crying.

"Natsu you're lying! You're hooked up too a beeper for God's sake!" She bursted.

"I'll be ok, Lucy please don't worry…I hate seeing you cry." The man sighed.

"Natsu…what if you die?" She asked not even looking him in the eye.

"I won't Lucy, I'll get better, we'll be married, and we'll have some kids." He laughed little, but coughed after it. "Come on I know you want a pink haired daughter named Cindy, Layla, or Nashi." She glared slightly.

"How do you know that?" She questioned.

"…I read your diary…." He admitted. Lucy was furious he did that.

"I want to smack you upside the head…but you're in the hospital." She was trembling from her built up anger.

"Put that aside, Lucy we'll have the good life!" He smiled. She gave him a smile back.

"I hope Natsu…and we could have a big house, near the hill, that house I always love." She said.

"And I'll get it for you. He told her, grinning. Natsu kept coughing though.

_Where they would stay_

_Stay there forever_

_Forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_And always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other_

_Forever and always_

"We'll make it through, Lucy!" He panted a little.

"If you say so Natsu…" She cried.

_Then she gets an idea_

_And calls in the nurses_

_Brings up a chaplain and he says a couple verses_

_She borrows some rings, from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing_

_As the tears fall on the floor_

She stood up suddenly.

"I'll be right back Natsu!" She yelled, running out the room. Lucy gathered up as many nurses as she could. She went to the room next door, asking the young couple for their rings for a minute. When she left they started laughing.

"She's nuts." The brunette man laughed. His wife nodded.

"Yeah! But she cares…" She giggled, "Still crazy!"

She could hear them though, she cried.

'I'm not crazy….I just love him too much…I have to…" She told herself quietly. Lucy came up to Natsu.

"What are you doing L-!" He was cut off. She slipped one ring on her finger the other on his. She was crying, but smiled at him. It looked like she was crying tears of happiness. She was crying a mix of sadness and joy.

_She looks into his eyes_

_And she says:_

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy, or sad or whatever! We'll still love each other. Forever and Always." She cried out. Her smile didn't fade, "Forever and Always Natsu…" He looked over to her. He forced a smile, he was getting weaker and weaker. It was very visible.

_She finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low._

Weakly, he reached for Lucy's hand, and he grabbed it. She looked into his eyes once again.

_As he says:_

"I'll…love you forever…forever and always. Please just remember…even if I'm not there. I'll always love you…forever and always…." His eyes closed. His smiling face becoming a blank frown. Lucy broke down in warm tears. She couldn't stop crying after she heard this sound.

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_

**Here is your tragedy one shot! And if you read the lyrics with the chaplain….I didn't add one because I don't know what it is xP.**

**Ame: Who knew you could write a tragic story?**

**Me: *shrugs* It just kinda came to me. Anyways, review, and favorite! Maybe if it gets popular enough and I get and idea it'll be a two shot~!**


End file.
